perdido en otro mundo
by Inoue the ripper
Summary: mientras dante se la pasaba sin trabajo en otro mundo raiden por accidente gracias a una maquina cae al mundo de dante ellos buscaran la forma de regresarlo pero ala vez raiden le ayudara a dante con sus missiones al empezar a resolver misterios ellos se encuentran con uno muy extraño ya que el asesino que persiguen es un poco extraño ya que solamente secuestra niños
1. Chapter 1

nota de la autora:hola a todos este es otro fanfic espero y les guste se me ocurrio hacer un fanfic de mis dos personajes favoritos espero y le den una oportunidad ami tercer fanfic y solamente tengo que decir que empieze el capitulo

chapter 1

en devil may cry el lugar era oscuro depronto sono el telefono

?devil may cry (el hombre se secaba el cabello ) o si luego te pago la pizza si mandame la pizza de hoy de jamon adios (colgo el telofono y se sento pero depronto se abrio la puerta de enfrente y se oyo un grito de una ni a)

?DANTE!

dante:hola patty como estas

la peliwuera se acerco al escritorio y dijo:ya te dije que no ensunsies el local lo acabo de limpiar

dante:oh perdona patty

patty:oye no tienes trabajo

dante:ah si pero necesito descansar

patty :en toda la semana no has tenido trabajo dante

dante se paro de su silla agarro su gabardina y dijo:OK ESTA BIEN YA ME VOY

pues te veo mas alrato

mientras en otro lugar

un cirbog peliaba contra cirbogs y maquinas hasta que depronto sale una clase de demonio el se sorprendio pero aun asi nomperdio el espiritu de pelea

?tu que eres

la maquina lo comenzo atacar pero antes deser comido una maquina lo salva

?gracias wolf

wolf:raiden ten cuidado con esa cosa no es una simple maquina

raiden:que puede pasar wolf no creo que sea otra cosa es una simple maquina(pero depronto la maquina habienta misiles los cuales jack no esquiba y lo tira al vacio

wolf:raiden

pero antes de caer mas abajo aparece una puerta que lo absorve

mientras en londres dante mataba a todo los demonios

dante:listo ya termine mi mision

?HIJO DE ESPARDA!

dante:vinieron ala fiesta muy tarde amiguitos

pero depronto cae un ciborg y cae contra el piso

?auch eso dolio

dante lo miro parecia una chica para su parecer ya que traia tacones pero el cirbog se levanto y dijo apuntandole con su espada

?:quien eres

dante:vaya veo que eres un demonio muy raro

?:demonio?

dante:gusto en conocerte soy dante esparda

?:eres enemigo o amigo

dante:soy amigo ya qu solamente mato demonios

estaban rodeados de demonios dante saco sus pistolas y el cirbog su katana

dante:necesito saber quien eres

?:porque no terminamos y luego las presentaciones

dante:esta bien

20 minutos despues

lso dos estaban llenos de sangre el cirbog limpio su katana y la guardo dante guardo sus pistolas y a rebellion

dante:entonces

?:me llamo jack pero me dicen raiden

dante:ok raiden y tu al parecer no eres de aqui

raiden:no no se ni el porque estoy aqui

dante:creo que la puerta de diferentes mundos esta abierta

raiden:que?

dante:creo que te debo muchas explicaciones pero...ere muy bueno con la espada

raiden:gracias tu igual

dante:bueno amigo mio te quedaras conmigo en el devil may cry ya que no conoces este lugar

raiden:gracias bueno que mas vamos

mientras iban caminando ellos platicaban de sus vidas raiden se sorprendio ya que dante no era humano era un demonio que defendia ala ciudad cuando llegaron al devil may cry se sentaron en el escritorio dante raiden al ver su alrededor le pregunto a dante

raiden:tienes hijos?

dante:ah eso es una ni a es solamente una mission que me dieron

patty:hola dante mira te hice un helado de fres(no termino de decirlo ya que vio al cirborg )hola tu debes ser amigo de dante verdad

dante:ah porcierto patty el es raiden raiden patty

raiden:hola

patty se sento y se la pasaron platicando raiden se llevaba muy bien con los ni os patty platicaba de todo dante estaba un poco aburrido ya que solamente platicaban de cosas de peluches ademas de que el devil may cry estaba lleno de color de rosa gracias a patty

patty:oh cierto ya empezo la novela

patty se subio y se encerro en su habitacion pero seoyo otra voz

?danteeee!

raiden:que fue eso

dante:oye me dijistes que tu eres muy timido verdad con las ...mujeres

raiden:oh eso emm si porque

dante:bueno tengo que decirte que tengo dos amigas que me ayudan en mi trabajo pero si te ven pensaran que eres un demonio

?HABLE LA PUERTA IDIOTA!

dante:raiden escondete

raiden:porque

dante:esa mujer esta LOCA

patty:emm yo yo yo me voy ire a comprar algunas cosas

pero depronto la chica de afuera derrumbo la puerta con su basuca dante estaba sentado en su escritorio y todo se veia "normal"

dante:que humor lady

la pelinegra se puso enfrente de el apuntandole y dijo:QUIERO MI PAGA AHORA

dante:pero si hace dos semanas te page te quedas con el cincuenta porciento de mi sueldo ademas morrison ya me dio uno que un millonario pidio la mission y me mandara el dinero pronto

lady:uhm dante estas muy nervioso que pasa

dante:emm pues nada

lady :algo escondes que pasa?

dante:bueno te dire solamente estoy preocupado con lo de un amigo

lady :amigo pero si solamente nos tienes ami y a trish

pero depronto llego otra chica de pelo wuero y le arrojo una bola de electricidad a dante

lady:que jsutamente queremos la paga hoy

trish:DANTE QUIERO MI PAGA!

dante:*suspiro*

pero patty llego con dos helados de fresa

patty:dante mira lo que traje para ti y para raide(dante le hizo una se a de que no dijiera el nombre se le acerco a dante saludo alas dos chicas y dante dijo)

dante:patty hola (la abrazo patty se sonrrojo y trsih y lady se quedaron sorprendidas)

lady:dante te sientes bien?(le toco la frente)

dante:oye un demonio no se enferma

patty:la ultima vez te enfermastes de gripe y pues

dante:calla

trish:bueno dinos la verdad que pasa

dante se puso nervioso no sabia que le harian si les dice lo de raiden

dante:emmm pues pues que tal si SE VAN AHORA(dante les apunto con sus pistolas)

lady:que te pasa

dante:afuera las dos

lady:algo escondes dinos ahora

abajo en el escritorio raiden pensaba

raiden:esas mujeres si que estan locas

lady:dante dinos ya

dante:que tal si SE COMEN EL MISIL (Dante les arrojo un misil haciendo demasiado humo y grito)jack rapido vete ami cuarto

raiden subio lo mas rapido que pudo y se escondio abajo de la cama de dante trish le arrojo electricidad a dante y lady le avento a rebellion

patty:dante!

lady:patty podrias decirnos que pasa

trihs:anda no seas mala cari o

patty:yo no

dante:patty estoy bien no te preocupes

patty sonrio pero vio la sangre de dante y se puso palida y se desmayo cuando vio que dante se quito su espada

lady:esta bien ...si no nos quieres decir buscaremos en el local

lady y trish buscaban levantaron el escritorio de dante y habia una huella que parecia como garra

lady:mira aqui ahi una pista dante has peliado con demonios

dante:no

trish:no ahi nada

lady:creo que te debemos una disculpa

trish:LADY FALTA EL SEGUNDO PISO

dante al oir eso dijo:mierda

lady y trish subieron dante subio y se fue a su habitacion

dante:RAIDEN

raiden estaba sentado viendo una revista y comiendo patatas fritas que encontro :que ?

dante:ahi vienen las locas

raiden:teenmos que pensar en algo

dante:...me dijistes que te podias esconder en cajas verdad

raiden:si

dante saco una caja mediana y raiden se metio ahi la lleno de cinta y la also

dante:oye pesas

raiden:oye! soy un cirbog que esperabas

dante salio vio que la habitacion de patty estaba toda destrozada pero en medio de las escaleras estaban lady y trish esperandolo

lady:dante que traes en esa caja ?

dante:emmm eh son granadas las quiero para mi mision puedes sostenerla

lady:esta caja pesa puedo ver las granadas

raiden al oir ese comentario penso:deben complender soy un cirborg echo de metal!

dante:patty esta desmyada aun pero deben irse ya

lady:aah esta bien tirare la caja al primer piso

dante:ESPERA NO LO

?auch!

dante al oir ese ruido se puso palido

trish:dante esa caja acaba de quejarse!

dante:aah esque esa caja es magica y le puse raiden

lady:le pusistes raiden a una caja?

dante:si suena estupido pero se me ocurrrio ese nombre

lady:bueno pero DINOS YA LA VERDAD QUE ESCONDES

dante suspiroy dijo:voy a morir pero(dante arrojo una granada de humo rompio la caja y dijo)rapido ami cuarto (dante se subio pero antes de entrar lady estaba atras de el junto con trish

lady:dinos la verdad ya no tienes escapatoria!

trish:ire a ver a patty esta desmayada

se quedaron callados dante suspiro dante le conto a lady lo que pasaba y lo de raiden

lady:osea que eso era lo que escondias

dante:si

lady:bueno esta bien y disculpa por lo de la puerta ...(la puerta de local estaba tirada lo bueno es de que patty solamente limpiara su propio cuarto)  
bueno y nos lo puedes presentar

dante:el es muy timido con las mujeres

lady:oh porfavor no creo que sea tan lindo

dante:oye por algo estamos unidos ya que somos lindos y sexys

lady:aja pero yo lo calificare si es lindo y sexy

dante abrio la puerta lady al ver a raiden se sonrrojo raiden seguia con la revista y comiendo

lady:el es tan LINDO KIAAAAAAAAAAA!

lady se sento en la cama de dante raiden veia que se movia y se fue hasta la esquina

lady:tan lindo tan sexy (se abrazo del brazo de raiden el solamente dijo)

raiden:podrias soltarme

lady:nunca

dante:raiden ella es lady lady raiden

raiden estaba un poco avergonzado ya que lady seguia abrazada de el se levanto de ahi y dijo:y patty?

dante:larga historia

trish subio con patty en brazos que estaba aun desmayada

trish:que pasa oi gritos y (al ver a raiden tiro a patty al suelo)hola ni o bonito

dante:PATTY!

trish:dante TU AMIGO ES SUPER SEXY KIAAA (ella abrazo a raiden )

raiden:podrian quitarse las dos de encima

las dos :es tan lindo cuando se enoja

despues de presentarse lady y trish dante y raiden estaban sentados en el sillon

lady:bueno dante tenemos otra mission

dante:pues que esperamos vamos

raiden:vamos entonces

lady:tu iras?

raiden:si

trish:entonces vamos tambien nosotras (agarraron a raiden de la mano dante solamente suspiro ya que el sabia que esta mission seria una pesadilla para el ya que lady y trish iban con ellos dos)

finalizado

en el proximo capitulo dante encontrara algo extra o y tambien convivira con su nuevo amigo bueno espero y le den una oportunidad a este fanfic espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

nota de la autora:hola de nuevo perdon porque no alla actualizado pero como no eh resivido criticas espero y salvar este fanfic ya que esta lleno de misterios bueno sin mas que decir que comienze el fanfic

chapter 02

dante se encontraba tirado en el mueble hace unas horas el habia ido a cazar unos demonios por otra parte el no soportaba tener a lady y trish siempre ahi ya que siempre iban a esto el ya tenia una gran lista de lo que hacian siempre que llegaban

1: pedir dinero

2:peliarse por raiden

3:pelea de gatas

por otra parte raiden estaba descanzando en el cuarto de patty y patty ella se quedaba con lady dante sonrio un poco recordando el como patty se negaba al ir con lady a dormir pero ese encanto se fue ya que morrison llego

morrison:dante tenemos trabajo

dante:tu familia nunca que dijo que es mejor tocar la puerta antes de entrar

morrison:vaya caracter que tienes bueno el caso es este

morrison le dio una carpeta el peliplata miro la carpeta con fastidio pero aun asi la abrio y vio un documento que decia

04 de diciembre de 1995

hospital manicomio de londres d

nombre:caterane brits

edad:13

sexo:femenino

fecha de nacimiento:2000

fecha de muerte:2019

asesinato:la chica tenia unos rasguños tal parece que la asotaron una y otra vez la mandibula parece rota tal parece que el hombre que hiso esto no parece haber tenido compasión con esta pequeña y sus ojos parecen signos de que la torturaron por 6 dias heridas graves en la parte superior del torso dos organos destruidos y marcas en el cuello

dante por otra parte se quedo un poco sorprendido pero ala vez solamente penso en algo en que tal vez puede ser un demonio aunque esto sonaba interesante para el

dante:esto cuando fue morrison?

morrison:hace 3 dias en las noticias no pasan nada amigo mio pero ahi que cuidar bien a patty a ese hombre le llaman la atencion los niños pequeños

dante:hum puede ser un pedofilo

morrison:puede ser la ´policia paga muy buen dinero para pagarle a trish a lady al repartidor

dante:a raiden le encantara esto

morrison:hablando de eso y tambien resuelve lo de el ya que esas dos mujeres locas no lo dejaran en paz a menos de que el acepte una cita jaja

en eso baja raiden y va hacia la cocina

dante:bueno ya que el bajo puedo mostrarles los documentos el me puede ayudar en esto ya que el es un agente

morrison:leelos todos y sabras donde buscar este es reciente

dante:hey raiden ven aqui

desde la cocina se oyo la voz del cirbog:ya voy me estoy haciendo un cafe

dante agarro el documento que morrison le mostro el suspiro por lo que el pensaba esta mission seria complicada

raiden:que paso

dante:bueno amiguito creo que tenemos una mission y creo que viene sobre ese portal del que aparecistes

raiden:suena interesante dime que es

dante le dio a raiden el documento que leeyo primero

raiden:niños...perdidos?

dante:asi es necesito tu ayuda ya que puede que el asesino haga de las suyas si no nos apuramos

raiden:esta bien lee el otro documento

dante agarro el archivo lo abrio y vio la foto de una niña de pelo castaño y traia un vestido parecido alos que utiliza patty

orfanato londres

nombre:alice strape

edad:16

sexo:femenino

fecha de nacimiento:1999

fecha de muerte:2019

asesinato:la chica tiene signos de ser violada y destruzada por dentro tiene marcas de rasguños y tenie sus dedos cortados no ahi signo de quien fue el asesino

raiden:y adonde vamos a ir primero

dante:asi me gusta bueno...iremos a preguntar al orfanato

en ese momento patty llega con dos helados de fresa

patty:mira dante lo que te traje !

dante:pa patty!

patty:ten este es tuyo y de raiden

raiden sonrio al verla y dijo gracias

patty:bueno creo que ire a comprar algunas cosas asi que chicos los veo luego

pero en ese momento dante le agarra la mano

dante:patty...no te vayas

patty se asusto al oirlo y empezo a moverse:sue..sueltame dante tengo cosas que hacer!

la peliwuera no sabia el porque el comportamiento de dante por otra parte vio que el cirbog de pelo platinado comia el helado..normal platicando con morrison

dante:patty esto es peligroso

patty:pero esque yo...(no termino de decir lo demas ya que dante le mostro los documentos patty al verlos se sorprendio )dante...puedo ir contigo

dante:es mejor eso a dejarte sola

patty:bien ire por mis cosas

dante y raiden se alistaban llevandose sus armas habian llegado a donde estaban haciendo el velorio de la niña lo cual dante le pregunto al selputerero que si no habia visto algo raro asique era mejor ir al lugar abandonado ellos decidieron dividirse

dante iba con patty el encontro notas y sangre en el piso del hospital abandonado

patty:dante tengo miedo

dante:je perdon "princessa" por no decirte que iriamos aun hospital abandonado

patty:no te burles

pero en ese momento llega raiden patty vio que la puerta se abrio escondiendose detras de dante que dante al verla sonrio burlonamente

patty:quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro!

raiden:se pueden calmar los dos dante encontre un cuerpo de una chica y una nota

raiden los llevo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo el desprevenidamente le tapo los ojos a patty para que no se asustara mas de lo que ya estaba aunque ella no lo admitiera el cuerpo de la chica estaba calsinada

dante:tal parece que la chica lleva media hora asi

raiden;la victima se llama elizabeth greeve 10 años

dante:como lo supistes?

raiden:la registre ademas ahi documentos ahi la chica trae algo colgado en cuello es un cuarzo color azul cristal

dante vio los documentos y era cierto

dante:tal parece que la serpiente sabe que estamos en su nido

dante recogio una nota que habia una calle

dante:creo que ya sabemos exactamente a donde ir

despues de dos horas dante raiden y patty bueno ella se habia ido ya con morrison a un bar

dante:sabes algo de esta nota

el hombre que vio la nota dijo:si esa letra la conosco el patan que la conoce mejor esta en una carcel ala afueras de la cuidad se llama ivan sake

dante:gracias necesitamos un plan para entrar a la carcel

raiden sonrio el sabia como:tal vez llamando la atencion

en ese momento entra 3 chicos dante sonrie al igual que raiden aventandolos hacia afuera la gente al verlos se sorprendio

chico:hijo de perra que te crees

raiden:solamente limpiamos la cuidad verdad dante

dante suelta una risa y dice:exacto

chico2:ya veremos quien gana

el hombre agarra un bat pero dante lo esquiva y termina en una tienda raiden agarra al otro hombre y lo habienta contra la pared

20 minutos despues

dante:je por almenos hoy dormire bien...eso creo

policia:tal vez ese deseo sea para siempre amiguito

raiden:parece que la comida de esa carcel sera deliciosa

dante:bueno estamos aqui es hora de buscar respuestas


	3. Chapter 3

nota de la autora:yyy volvimos otra vez bueno como todos saben ayer actulize y gracias por sus comentarios y respondiendo alo de Jotaro te lo voy a responder

Torres:bueno drasticamente este fanfic lo empeze y el capitulo anterior el capitulo 2 que se llamaba el gran dios de la guerra lo cancele ya que pensaba hacer un fanfic como el de playstation allstars que esta en progreso que es una noche con los allstars que salieran solamente kratos raiden y dante pero...ahi un pero chicos me desanime ya que estaba pensando mas bien no veia progreso en la historia asi que decidi cambiarla de no meter a kratos solamente que saliera raiden y dante en su mundo ya que se me ocurrio hacerlo como el primer fanfic que subi el caso de un asesino que es de los playstation allstars de resolver quien es asesino y aqui se me ocurrio meter de metal gear y devil may cry solamente ya que me encanta el terror y el suspenso y comedia como el caso de un asesino bueno si ya se quitaron las dudas perdon por dejar el fanfic asi pero ya regrese xD yo soy torres y que comienze el fanfic

chapter 03

entraron ala carcel los policias llevaron dante y raiden a una celda

Raiden:ahora

dante:ahora

raiden le dio un golpe al policia y dante una patada dejandolos inconcientes

dante:no ahi que llamar la atencion casi

raiden:esta bien tengo una idea

dante:dime espadita que se te ocurre

raiden:bueno ...donde ahi cajas aqui

20 minutos despues

abajo de la caja

dante mueve el pie derecho

cual el tuyo o el mio?

el tuyo idiota

oye!

no ahi que hacer tanto escandalo

no te preocupes no nos detectaran aqui

tan retrasados son los de tu mundo?

ammm si de echo esto me lo enseño un amigo y si asi son de retrasados en mi mundo ...que puede pasar

10 minutos despues

dante:no puede pasar nada eh?

raiden:ya dije que losiento!

?quienes son los que hablan

los dos:eh

mientras tanto en otro lugar

lady salia de una tienda de ropa ya que no tenia nada que hacer asique decidio ir a distraerse y comprar un vestido pero algo la llamo ya que en la plaza habia mucha gente lady le pregunto a un policia

lady:que paso?

policia:ah señorita lady encontramos algo

lady:puedo ver?

policia:claro

lady paso entre toda la multitud y llego ala fuente vio un cuerpo de una niña de pelo wuero parecida a patty

lady:podre pequeña

policia:cierto pero solamente es de encontrar al asesino

lady se queda pensando hasta que oye una voz familiar

?vaya ya supistes de esto eh?

lady se da la vuelta y era trish que sostenia un documento

lady:hey que es eso

trish:morrison me lo dio es de la pequeña que esta tirada en el piso echa un vistaso tiene algo que ver con mi "novio"

lady hiso un gesto de molestia ya que se referia a raiden

**martes 28 de septiembre **

nombre:elise the vayour

**edad:15 años**

**sexo:femenino **

**asesinato:la chica tiene moretones en el cuerpo herida en el costado tres organos destruidos y aparenta haber sido envenenada con un veneno en el vino lo ultimo que dijo la chica fue que vio que el hombre se metio a un portal color morado**

lady:un momento dice algo de un portal

trish:estas pensando en lo mismo que yo

lady:si que raiden salio de un portal

trish:exacto !

lady:ahi que llamar a dante

trish:tengo una mejor idea esperarlo mejor en el local

lady:bueno pero aun asi lo llamare y tambien para hablar con mi novio

trish:te equivocas el es mio mi pregunta es que estaran haciendo ahora?

en la carcel

dante:eres ivan sake?

ivan:claro quienes son

raiden:somos agentes secretos no te preocupes no te haremos nada amenos de que tu nos provoques

dante:un carvernero nos envio aqui sabes algo de las niñas desaparecidas?

ivan:hace dos dias...encontre una persona no le vi el rostro pero estaba ahogando a una niña quisi ir a detenerlo pero el me golpeo y cai inconciente cuando desperte la policia me rodeaba y me trajieron aqui me creen verdad?

dante:te creemos amigo te ayudaremos a salir de aqui

ivan:co...como?

raiden:bueno no sirvio mi atajo pero...sera mejor crear un plan

dante:oh atacar ivan cuando hablamos la puerta sales corriendo

ivan:si

raiden:listo dante

dante:listo!

los dos:ATACAR!

media hora despues

ellos ya estaban afuera y ivan iba con ellos

ivan:gracias chicos oh cierto estos documentos le ayudaran los policias no se dieron cuenta el asesino dejo algunos documentos y asesinatos y muchas pistas les puede ayudar de algo

dante:agradesco tu ayuda suerte en tu camino

empezaron a caminar hasta que

ring ring!

dante:que

lady:dante encontramos informacion entramos a una niña y pense que tu nos explicarias esto verdad?

dante:asi es pero quiero saber donde estan

lady:en el local los espero trish tambien esta con nosotros patty y morrison igual

dante:vale

dante colgo ellos se dirigieron al local con los archivos cuando llegaron empezaron la pratica de la mission

dante:encontramos unos documentos

lady:la verdad le queria preguntar algo a raiden

dante:si es de estarlo acosando...sera mejor que corras raiden

lady:no eso no...bueno primero tu nos dijistes que salistes de un portal morado verdad?

raiden:correcto

lady:bueno la chica que murio antes escribio que ella vio que el que la mato entro a un portal

dante:Eso quiere decir que...el asesino tiene algo que ver con el portal

lady:bingo acertastes eh

raiden:la verdad unas de las notas decian que algo iba hacer el asesino

dante:asi es y la verdad la proxima victima sera en una fiesta

lady:bueno tenemos mas pistas

trish:y que esperamos vamos

dante:un momento raiden no puedes dar sospechas

raiden:eso es cierto mi exoesqueleto llama la atencion ...por suerte puedo quitarme esta cosa y dejarme el exoesqueleto de abajo el color gris

lady:porfin podremos verte sin esas cosas (lady lo agarro del brazo)que tal si antes vamos a tomar algo

trish:Asi es (trish lo agarro del otro brazo)vamos

dante:a lo que me refiero es de que el tiene cosas que hacer si quieren pueden espiarlo pero tenemos que hacer esto ya

morrison:estos muchachos

patty:ire a preparar galletas

morrison:yo te acompaño patty

morrison se fue dejando a dante a lady y trish discutiendo

finalizado

bueno eso es todo sin mas que decir yo soy torres y me despido nos leemos luego ^^


	4. Chapter 4

nota de la autora:hola perdon por la tardanza pero esque eh estado ocupada muy ocupada diria yo pero estamos devuelta bueno sin mas que decir yo soy torres y que comienze el capitulo ^^)

chapter 04

bueno en donde nos quedamos la vez anterior? a si bueno como todos quedaron dante y raiden ahora se dirijian ala fiesta esa que patty iba con ellos ya que era una "invitada especial" ella se quedaria con morrison por si sospechaban de algo o alguien pero no todo estaba tranquilo ...muy tranquilo

lady:ahi mucha tranquilidad

dante:eso es algo malo

lady:por cierto y raiden?

dante:ah el esta investigando en las habitaciones con trish

lady:QUE COMO QUE ESTA CON TRISH!

dante:tranquila mujer el ya esta acostumbrado a estar con ustedes de acosadoras

lady:lo que tu no sabes esque trish tiene mas encantos que yo

dante:claro que los tiene ya que se parece ami madre

lady:Que!

dante:ya calmate mujer!

lady:puede que este momento esten haciendo cosas que nada que ver

dante:trish me dijo que esta vez se lo iban a tomar encerio...bueno amenos de que no esten en un lugar a oscuras

lady en ese momento saco su basuca alarmando a todos :DEJA DE DECIR COSAS ASI!

morrison se puso enfrente de ellos dos patty al verlos que se estaban peliando

patty:que succede ?

morrison:no se peleen los dos ya quedense tranquilos

lady:El empezo! (apuntando a dante de manera infantil)

dante:que solamente decia...a menos de que se haga realidad

lady:QUE! (apuntando con su basuca)

patty:lady calmate

dante:es mas para que te calmes le hablare

patty:aquien?

dante:aaah patty esque bueno lady quiere ver si el señor relampago esta bien

patty:y el porque el señor raiden estaria en peligro?

dante:lo que quiero decir es de que quiere averiguar si trish no le a echo nada

patty: y el porque la señorita trish le haria algo a raiden ?

dante gruño un poco diciendo:quiere averguar si ellos dos no han echo nada de (en ese momento morrison le tapo los oidos a patty para que no oyera )

morrison:recuerda que patty aun es una niña dante

dante:uh yo la queria traumar bueno deja marcale como quiera ya que no se exactamente ya donde estan

dante por el celular de morrison que era el unico que habia ahi ya que a el se le olvido y oyo la voz de raiden por la otra linea

dante:raiden!

que pasa dante

dante:encontrastes algo

...afirmativo encontre rastros dde sangre trish ahora esta buscando en la biblioteca subterranea

dante:que encontrastes ahi ?

tal parece que el asesino nos hizo una sorpresa ya que esta vez no es una niña

dante:a que te refieres?

necesito que vengas inmediatamente te mandare las coordenadas por el celular

en ese momento dante se quedo en blanco y dijo:no se como utlizar el telefono raiden

en ese momento solamente se oyo una pequeña risa leve de la otra linea

dante:no te burles es la verdad

bueno pasame a lady

dante:lady te ha...(lady le dio un golpe en el estomago a dante y le quito el celular)

patty:dante! (ella lo ayudo a levantarse)

lady:raiden que pasa?

lady necesito que hagas algo por dante y por mi

lady:que necesitas raiden

necesito que le enseñes las coordenadas a dante para que el sepa donde estamos yo y trish

en ese momento se oye la voz de trish que dice

raiden cariño encontre algo

.

.

.

se mantuvieron callados hasta que raiden dijo con una sonrisa que ni lady ni los demas veian

no te preocupes ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus acosos chicas

lady:que lindo eres jaja bueno esta bien yo se las dare a dante

ella colgo y checo en mensajes y ahi estaban las coordenadas lady vio que patty abrazaba a dante ya que aun le dolia el golpe que le dio

lady:dante aqui estan las coordenadas

dante agarro el celular y las vio y dijo:Esta bien es hora de ir abajo...

patty:los acompaño?

morrison:no patty esto es peligroso

dante:sera mejor que vayan al local

morrison:bueno tengo cosas que hacer dejare a patty en el local

patty:si tengo que limpiar

patty y morrison se fueron dante y lady se adentraron era hora de encontrar a raiden y trish que no tardaron gracias ala ubicacion encontraron a raiden revisando algunos archivos

raiden:hola chicos

lady:que succede

raiden:creo que en el caso el portal tiene algo que ver con esto

dante:el portal que te comio

raiden:exacto mira (raiden le mostro un libro y dijo)se dice que ahi una reina llamada la reina de los demonios y o humanos ella era totalmente humana pero gracias ala ira que les tiene alos humanos ella creo un dia

lady:vaya esto es interesante

raiden:je esto se pone mas interesante lady (el continuo leyendo)se dice que ella manda a un portador matando y llevando almas de los niños aunque a ella le atrae mas que alos niños

dante:creo que ya encontramos quien es la maldita rata

raiden:exacto aunque sobre el portal ella hable aleatorios para traer niños que por error cai yo

lady:increible pero y el porque exactamente pasa eso?

raiden:se los diria pero...(el le dio vuelta ala pagina la pagina estaba rota)la pagina siguiente esta rota

dante:nos quito muchas dudas aunque sigo sin enteder el porque tanto encanto hacia los niños

lady:no lo se ...tal vez se..coma sus ..¿organos?

?:oh alguien la atrajo hacia aqui

ellos voltiaron y vieron a trish que traia una especie de tabla o quien sabe ella la dejo en la mesa y lady dijo:la ouija?

trish:exacto tal parece que alguien a estado jugando con jugadores peligrosos

dante:algo mas que encontraron?

trish:no pero raiden hace muy buen equipo

lady:ja!

dante:Celosa (dijo burlonamente)

lady:enfin no encontraron otra cosa

raiden:eso si encontre unos archivos de voz que una amiguita mia llamada sunny me ayudo a decifrar

el puso la grabacion en su comunicador que se empezo a oir

ya casi esta cerca*gimido*ya cas...esa cosa me pone loco hace que haga barbacoa *suspiro*esa cosa dejara que me vaya hasta que termine mi trabajo..AGGG! *se corto la llamada*

lady:y el muy desgraciado deja archivos de voz eh?

dante:vaya creo que ese tio esta apresurado

trish:mi pregunta es a donde ir entonces

dante:sinceramente no lo se ahora debemos descanzar eh ir al local patty no debe estar sola

raiden:preocupado? (Dijo burlonamente)

dante:claro que no patty se puede cuidar sola

las chicas soltaron una pequeña carcajada aunque no lo admitiera dante ya se habia encariñado con patty pero mientras eso pasaba patty limpiaba el local de devil may cry

patty:ese dante deja como siempre el local todo cochino ya ni porque esta el señor raiden *suspiro*bueno ya que

ella se sento en el sillon a descansar un poco quedandose dormida

2 horas despues

era de noche patty abrio sus ojos eran ya las cas de la mañana en ese momento ella se pregunto y dante y los demas solto un pequeño suspiro pero oyo un ruido en la cocina

dante?

ella se levanto vio que habia un liquido en el piso era...sangre? o que era ? ella comenzo a caminar pero se oye otro ruido y salio una rata de ahi corriendo abajo del escritorio de dante ella comenzo a caminar

dante esto da miedo detente

ella comenzo a temblar estaba oscuro si ella recuerda lady y morrison le contaron que a cierta hora los demonios y fantasmas salian a hacer "bromas" pero esto ella penso que ala mejor dante era el de la broma junto con lady o el señor raiden ya que aveces se la pasaban bromeando o hablando de cosas sobre las revistas de dante pero esta vez era diferente ya que eran las 3:20 am de la noche ella llego a las 12 de la noche y limpiar ella comenzo a caminar con cuidado hasta que llego ala cocina y vio a una persona o perro que traia ropa parecida ala de dante

dante?

pero en ese momento se volvio un perro color oscuro con los ojos rojos y traia el osico lleno de sangre ella al oirlo gruñir dio unos pasos hacia atras al pero ese encanto se fue ya que sintio a un hombre pero ese era de metal ella callo al piso el hombre se pone alado del sabueso y le dice:vamos a jugar eh que tal tu te escondes y mi amiguito te busca ok...ok corre...atacala

patty se levanta como puede el sabueso le llega a romper una parte de su vestido rosa ella corre hacia arriba y cierra la puerta de madera con llave temblando se mete al closet enorme que tenia escondiendose en lo mas profundo del closet depronto se oye una voz cerca que decia

donde te escondistes pequeña? quiero jugar contigo estas...aqui(el hombre derriba la puerta de un dos por tres el la busco con la vista pero no encontro nada y empezo a cantar una cancion patty al oirlo cercas solto algunas lagrimas tenia mucho miedo y no sabia lo que pasaba ahora cubriendose la boca con sus dos manos ella se puso en una esquina oye que el hombre dijo)no te puedes esconderte patty se que estas aqui dejame adivinar..estas aqui? (el checo debajo de su cama y nada vio una imagen que tenia patty en su tocador que era de ella y de dante que ella sonreia y el...no tanto ya que pulia a evony e ivory)que linda estas ?Sabes no ahi niñas tan bonitas espero y la otra este igual de bonita que tu la conoces ?se llama emm dejam ver...sunny emmerich es amiga del compañero de tu amigo dante ese... hijo de perra como se llama ...asi raiden o como todos lo conocen jack the ripper y tu gran amigo el hijo de eva la zorra (en ese momento patty dio un mal paso ya que ella tiro un zapato atrayendo al hombre que iba directo hacia ahi ella se cubrio la boca el hombre se acerco y abrio el closet pasando por la ropa y los zapatos de la peliwuera)dejame ver donde estas ...patty?(ella cerro sus ojos para no ver lo que le iba ahacer )te encontre preciosa (la agarro bruscamente del brazo ella se quedo inmovil pero reaxiono al ver al perro y comenzo a forjarze el la avento contra la pared se le acerco y le cubrio la boca amenazandola con el cuchillo de carne que traia )se acabo el jueguito preciosa tal vez a tu amigo demonio no le guste pero te quedaras hasta que el pague lo que debe (el perro se le acerco y al ladrar solto un humo verde haciendo que patty sienta demasiado sueño callendo en un profundo sueño el hombre la cargo y llamo por el celular a alguien)mission cumplida

mientras en otra parte dante y los demas regresaban y mantenian una conversacion "amistosa" bueno...no tanto ya que lady y trish se decian sus verdades mientras se peliaban por raiden y raiden y dante mantenian una conversacion de quien es el mejor con la espada hasta que raiden resivio una llamada

raiden!

raiden al oir esa voz supo quien es:sunny que succede (dijo al oir la voz de sunny que sonaba muy asustada)

nos atacan unas cosas son..como ...almas ellas..vienen justamente estan tratando de derrumbar la puerta yo AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

raiden:sunny!

SOCORRO RAIDEN!

en eso se corta la llamada y se oye otra pero esa voz era de una mujer

ella esta bien...ella servira de algo ...espero y mi gran amigo este torturando a patty

se corta la llamada que todos ellos habian escuchado quedando en shock


	5. Chapter 5

nota de la autora:hola mis lectores favoritos ...regresamos con el fanfic este...que ah llegado a muchas cosas y empezaremos con muchas cosas entendibles ya que empezaremos con emm...ya saben y ahorita lo escribo empezemos :D en este capitulo me lusi ya que esta super largo el mas largo que eh escrito en todos mis fanfics yo soy torres y me despido y espero y les guste :3

capitulo: ya estas a salvo (gracias por ser mi heroe )y reencuentro con sunny

prologo:

hora:8:00pm

dia:28 de septiembre

ubicacion:desconocida

la peliwuera estaba en una esquina oyendo los gritos de niños de su edad que los trataban muy mal ella traia una herida en su mejilla estaba en un lado de la jaula tenia un plato de comida que tenia patatas y arroz y un poco de agua patty veia el agua y queria comer pero odiaba los gritos de los niños pero ese encanto se fue ya que la mujer cirbog de pelo cafe que traia a una niña de pelo peliplata ella la avento patty se acerco ala puerta y la cirbog dijo

?:vaya la bella chica esta triste que linda donde esta tu heroe

patty:dante vendra y lose el te matara

?:uhmm que linda chica sabes (le agarra el rostro con sus uñas)te pareces ami tan llena de confianza

patty:que?

?olvidalo solamente eres una mocosa

ella se fue patty se fue a una esquina y vio ala chica de pelo platinado ella se le acerco y amigablemente le hablo

patty:estas bien?

?:eso creo como te llamas

patty:yo me llama patty lowell

?(la otra niña sonrio y dijo)me llamo..sunny emeerich

patty:gusto en conocerte sunny pero emm

en ese momento patty se puso triste

sunny:que ocurre?

patty:solamente espero y dante y el señor raiden llegen

sunny al oir ese nombre dijo:ra...raiden conoces a raiden

patty:en descripcion es un cirbog ninja?

sunny:si es el

patty:osea que tu eres del mundo de el?

sunny:no recuerdo nada ya que esa mujer me puso un humo y luego senti sueño y apareci aqui

patty:bueno el nos dijo que viene de otra dimension

sunny:ahora entiendo el porque el no tenia casi comunicacion con el

patty:tenemos de que hablar mucho pero ahi que salir rapido de aqui

mientras en otro lugar

en el local dante estaba enojado por no haber estado ahi

lady:no te puedes culpar de todo

dante solamente gruño si hubiera estado ahi patty no estaria desaparecida por otra parte raiden se comunicaba con doktor para buscar informacion hasta que el dijo:no eres el unico dante tambien se llevaron a una niña que es muy especial para mi

trish:es extraño ya que para que quieren a esas dos niñas ?

dante:no lo se pero ahi que investigar rapido

en eso sono el telefono dante lo agarro y dijo:devil may cry?

de la otra linea sono una voz muy distorcionada y gritos dante le paso el telefono a raiden hasta que sono una voz de una mujer

quieren saber de las chicas eh?

raiden:que quieren exacta de ellas

se oyo una risa hasta que dijo:aaw mi pequeño y dulce jack tu no me conoces pero que tal si hacemos un trato

en ese momento dante agarro el otro telefono para entrar ala conversacion:que clase de trato?

veran las chicas estan bien bueno eso creo una de ellas trae una herida en su mejilla jaja

lady se metio ala conversacion:eres solamente un maldito demonio si se les ocurre ponerle un dedo en el pelo a patty y ala otra niña ustedes

ustedes no se metan es trato entre dante y raiden

se mantuvieron callados hasta que esa voz dijo :enfin si quieren verlas tal vez dentro de poco les dejaremos algunas pistas

dante:si llegan hacerles algo yo

esa es una pequeña venganza dante sparda que por culpa de tu padre ahora tu perderas algo muy importante

se corto la llamada dante colgo y gruño raiden se sento en el escritorio y dijo:sparda es tu..padre ?

dante:si ya sabes..

raiden:uh lo tipico el padre hace algo y el hijo lo tiene que pagar eh?

dante:exacto

raiden suspiro para ellos este dia era muy pesado dante lo desimulaba pero si estaba preocupado al igual que lady y trish hasta que sono el comunicador

raiden:courthey encontrastes algo

dante solamente lo veia de reojo vio ala chica de lentes y pelo wuero el se levanto y dijo:esos son tus amigos

raiden:asi es ellos nos ayudaran

dante:oye que no un cirbog se las puede arreglar solo?

raiden miro a dante enojado hasta que courthey dijo:quien es el raiden?

raiden:un amigo

courthey:enfin encontre algo de informacion pero esta archivada necesito hackearla ya que son 10 digitos de contraseña y me pedistes algo de unos niños perdidos te la mandare mas al rato

raiden:no ah pasado nada diferente alla

courthey:no solamente estaban preocupados los demas por ti ya que pensabamos que estabas muerto

raiden:bueno sera que este lugar no tiene casi señal

en eso se hable otra llamada que era kev

kev:hey raiden que pasa?

raiden:nada es algo normal kev

dante:morisson tienes mas informacion

morisson:claro cuanto apuestas

dante:100

morrison:que suba 200

dante:100 y me pagas lo es la pizza de hoy y a lady y trish

lady:venga dante tu puedes

morrison:cuantos archivos crees que traigo de informacion?

dante:...2

lady y trish se abrazaron:estamos acabadas !

raiden:*suspiro*

courthey:vaya veo que tienes nuevos amigos

raiden:si ellos son...

pero en eso vio que todo el local estaba discutiendo y morisson le daba dinero a lady y trish

raiden:quieren quedarse quietos ya!

todos se calmaron raiden suspiro y dijo:devil may cry ellos son mis amigos ellos son los que me dan informacion boris ellos son mis nuevos amigos

despues de conocerse todos courthey le dio la informacion a raiden y ahora checaban la de morrison

morrison:por lo que veran los casos se estan haciendo mas cada dia ademas por lo que veo el asesino tiene talento

dante:oh es un doctor experto en sacar organos

morrison:no el esta basado en la tecnica de jack el destripador

lady:y ese ?

dante:jack el destripador el asesino sin pistas eh

morisson:la verdad las niñas que han encontrado no tienen nada de huellas digitales este es el mas resiente es de la niña monica streep

raiden:que persona sin corazon mataria a un niño

dante:una ...maquina?

lady:oh un demonio (decia mientras jugaba billar)

raiden:Sea lo que sea pagara caro

dante:uh mi padre tiene algo que ver aqui sera mejor buscar a patty y a tu amiguita

raiden:no es tan facil dante esas coordenadas pueden tardar

morrison:sera mejor buscar pistas

raiden:me permites ver el archivo

en eso llegan una manada de demonios morrison se esconde

dante:justamente cuando no estoy de humor

lady:es hora de la pelea

raiden:lo mismo digo

en eso

dante:lets rock!

dante le da un balazo a la rockola y empieza a sonar una cancion...romantica

lady:je losiento dante

en eso raiden habienta su katana y agarra una basuca que le da lady que gracias a su katana se pone una de las canciones favoritas de dante que en eso dante y raiden dicen

raiden y dante:lets rock!

con la que todos comienzan a peliar que desde afuera se oyen balazos granadas y cortadas y gimidos de demonios pero mientras eso pasaba en otro lugar subterraneo patty y sunny praticaban llevaban muy poco de conocerse y ellas ya se llevaban muy bien pero ese encanto se fue cuando uno de los soldados agarro a patty ella asustada no podia moverse casi ya que si daba un mal paso corria el peligro de que el soldado le disparara en eso la desvisten y le ponen una bata de pasiente que con eso dice en sus pensamientos "mi ropa y mi collar que me regalo dante creo...que ya no los volvere a ver" en eso la recuestan patty se asusto mas al oir como un niño decia "dejame empaz quiero regresar con mis padres no! dejame !"que con eso patty vio que al niño le salio algo del estomago acabando con su vida en eso sale la chica de pelo wuero que al verla sonrio y le agarro el rostro

?:eres una chica muy bella espero y cuando esta cosa se crie dentro de ti abre la boca querida

patty al ver que ese bicho iba a entrar adentro de ella apartaba la mirada y se le salieron algunas lagrimas pero en eso se oyeron algunos disparos mientras afuera a 300 kilometros de ahi

raiden:hey wolf courthey te dio la informacion bien

wolf:afirmativo antes de entrar a ese portal dijo que estaba en un subterraneo la hubicacion

dante:hey blondie con quien hablas

raiden:hablando de "blondie" hey blondie te quiero presentar un amigo

dante al ver al canino sonrio y se agacho a su estatura

dante:hey que lindo demonio nunca habia visto un canino asi

wolf:a tus servicios dante sparda

dante:y sabes mi nombre! genial quiero ver un truco tuyo muestrame uno

dante le pidio su pata y wolf se la dio haciendo que raiden sintiera un poco de ...celos pero en eso unos cirbogs los atacan y era hora de peliar pero uno de ellos rompe el collar de dante que en eso ya le iban a disparar pero de la nada llega una bala dandole en la cabeza dante le da una señal de gracias wolf tambien comienza a peliar cuando terminan dante anda buscando el collar de su madre

raiden:hey dante esto te pertenece

raiden le alza el collar que el lo cacho facilemente al verlo lo guarda que en ese momento el se queda pensando pero siente la mano metalica de raiden en su hombro

raiden:que sucede "caballero"

dante:solamente pensaba en mi pasado...de que mi madre y mi padre tienen algo que ver con estos demonios

se mantuvieron callados hasta que raiden dijo:oye saldremos de esta y todo volvera como era antes

dante:tienes razon

raiden sonrio y vio a wolf:hey wolf cuida nuestras espaldas

wolf:afirmativo

raiden y dante comenzaron a caminar en el camino se encontraron a lady

lady:sera mejor entrar

raiden:quedate afuera a de ser peligroso

lady:te preocupas por mi?

raiden al oir eso se puso nervioso y le salio un rubor en el rostro lady al verlo dijo:oye no te sonrrojes es algo que jaja que lindo te vez

dante:solo has caso

lady:esta bien me quedare afuera

raiden y dante entraron y vieron que estaba oscuro raiden utilizo su vista nocturna para ver mejor vio que el lugar estaba lleno de sangre

raiden:hug que mal huele aqui

dante:tu primera queja? trantandose de un cirbog

raiden:sigue burlandote y ya veras

siguieron caminando hasta que entraron como a un laboratorio ese era enorme ellos se separaron dante encontro algunos archivos hasta que

hey dante tienes que ver esto ?

oyo la voz de raiden el fue al sur del laboratorio y vio que raiden veia un mapa que tenia coordenadas

dante:son coordenadas pero esos nombres no me suenan

raiden:ami si esta a 400 kilometros al sur pero es en ...mi mundo

dante:ellas ahi se refugian

raiden:jack el destripador esta escondido ahi y si es ahi esto...acabara

dante:Exacto

se mantuvieron callados hasta que decidieron investigar que llegaron a un quirofano ahi tenian a patty y a sunny enjaulada pero estaban dormidas parecian que tenian alguna clase de anestecia ya que estaban en profundo sueño dante vio a patty llena de sangre de su rostro hasta que

raiden:esos son...capullos?

dante vio y era un concepto de capullos donde se los metian alos niños y los genkkos salian dante al ver eso dijo ya que patty traia sangre en su boca

dante:debemos irnos ya

raiden acepto pero se impresiono ya que dante se miraba muy preocupado y ala vez...desesperado asi que cuando estaban cerca del local patty abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su compañero y amigo de pelo platiado y luego vio al cirbog que traia a sunny en brazos y parecia algo triste de la emocion ella dijo:DANTE! (ella abrazo a dante por el cuello y comenzo a llorar )DANTE! TE EXTRAÑE YA NO ME ENOJARE CUANDO ENSUCIES! SI ESTAS ENOJADO NO QUIERO QUE PASE NADA MALO!

dante:pa..patty! ...tambien me alegra verte

patty:gracias por ser mi heroe

dante sonrio al igual que raiden patty tambien lo queria abrazar pero traia en brazos a sunny que ella al poco tiempo desperto y le contaba todo lo que paso ahi que tambien resivio un fuerte abrazo por parte del cirbog y del cazademonios ya que patty lo obligo cuando llegaron al local le contaron alas chicas lo que paso y patty dijo que se sentia muy cansada y se fue a dormir tambien les contaron de los capullos a lady y trish que ellas al oirlo se sorprendieron

dante:patty puede tener una de esas cosas

lady:debemos ir contra la que se los puso

raiden:Asi se habla pero...encontre unas coordenadas en el laboratorio y esas estan en..mi mundo

trish:no estaras pensando ir al mundo de raiden (que con ese comentario abrazo a raiden)

dante:si es para acabar con esto...si

se mantuvieron callados hasta que lady dijo

lady:que estas loco y si no vuelves!

dante:es hora o nunca si no lo hacemos esto nunca terminara

trish:lady...dante tiene razon

raiden:ademas patty no esta segura ya que esa cosa se esta criando dentro de ella

lady:estan locos los dos veremos que podemos encontrar

dante:es nuestra unica salida !

trish:eso es cierto

raiden:ami tambien no me parece buena idea salir a mi mundo ya que caeriamos en la boca del lobo pero...no puedo hacer otra cosa mas

dante:esta decidido

raiden:wolf busca una hubicacion de un portal

wolf:procesando...al sur a 30 metros de aqui

dante:es hora o nunca

ellos fueron al lugar dante traia a patty en brazos y wolf traia a sunny en su lomo

raiden:bueno chicas...es un adios creo

lady:espero y vuelvan los dos

trish:exacto y tambien cuidense los dos

lady:dante que ni se te ocurra morir porque te juro por mundus que voy al infierno y te remato

dante:tranquila mujer

lady abrazo a dante los tres se dieron un abrazo que raiden tambien se unio ya que sinceramente si esto ya era el final...las extrañaria que ellas le regresaron el abrazo a raiden que lady le dio su numero por si necesitaban ayuda o si queria una cita con ella que todos al ver a raiden nervioso soltaron una carcajada

lady:esperemos y todo salga bien

trish:ellos son fuertes

dante:si llega a pasar algo en la cuidad estan para protegerla

lady:y nos pagaras?

dante:claro ...eso creo

trish:agarraremos dinero de ahi jaja

dante:bueno chicas las veremos luego

dante y raiden pasaron el portal para esperar que se encontraban mas adelante y que es exactamente lo que les traera esas malas consecuencias mas adelante

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

nota de la autora:yy hola como estan :D amiguitos es hora y como dije en la nota que puse de continuar con las historias y aqui una ! que me encanta escribir

chapter 06:los buenos deseos se cumplen

cuando pasaron el portal ellos vieron que la cuidad estaba toda destruida y ya no habia casi gente estaba todo derumbado

raiden:cuanto tiempo paso?

dante:sinceramente tu mundo es bello (dijo burlonamente)

raiden: no estoy para bromitas ahi que llegar a solis y dejar a sunny ahi

despues de caminar de ahi hasta solis ellos llegaron aunque dante estaba cansado de tanto caminar estaba todo destruido

sunny:yo se por donde meternos esperen

ella se metio por una apertura

raiden:sunny!

tranquilo estoy bien george tambien esta aqui

asi es!

dante:sabes por donde nos podemos meter sunny?

en eso patty se despierta

patty:dante donde estamos?

raiden:en mi mundo no te preocupes estas bien

patty:y sunny?

dante:ella esta buscando como abrir la puerta

patty:bajame dante

dante:como quieras

patty se metio ahi

dante:me gustaria seguir siendo un niño para hacer eso

raiden:yo digo que eso nunca podra pasar

en eso se oye la voz de sunny

listo solamente necesito ayuda de ustedes para abrirla

dante:en donde estas

al lado izquierdo ahi unas rocas

raiden:esta bien sunny

ellos se dirigieron al lado izquierdo y entre dante y raiden levantaron la puerta y entraron

george:es mi hermano ninja!

george abrazo a raiden el sonrio dante vio que ese lugar estaba lleno de puras computadoras eso era algo fantastico bueno...casi

sunny:bueno creo que es hora de trabajar

raiden:segura que estas bien

sunny:si y muy lista para trabajar

patty:me pregunto que trabajos hara aqui sunny

george:la señorita sunny es muy buena trabajando aunque aun asi es muy buena cocinando

patty:waw encerio

george:si

sunny:que tal si vamos y mas alrato hacemos algo de comer

patty:suena genial

cuando se fueron dante y raiden se sentaron dante miraba el collar que le dio su madre que decia "de dante y vergilio" el suspiro por otra parte raiden se preguntaba muchas cosas desde que salio de su mundo ¿cuanto habia pasado?¿como fue que los demonios llegaron y invadieron ahi ? ¿como estan los de maverick? necesitaba sacarse esas dudas ademas antes de que se fueran lady y trish iban a atacar ya que habia una orda de demonios sinceramente se sentia un poco preocupado por ellas dos aunque el sabia que eran fuertes sinceramente el ya las consideraba amigas de el al igual que dante por otra parte vio que dante vea un collar

raiden:hey estas bien?

dante:ah si

raiden:ese collar es el de tu madre no?

dante:si quieres verlo? (dante le avento el collar a raiden que el lo cacho en el aire vio que en la descripcion decia "de su madre para dante y vergilio" )

raiden:vergilio es tu hermano gemelo...no?

dante:si el es mi enemigo apensar de que tuvimos una vida en la que yo pense que no habria nada de peleas ni nada el fue consumido por querer mas poder aun asi sigo pensando que el tiene algo que ver con todo esto

raiden:sabes aveces pienso que tu piensas como yo

dante:de que de que un guerrero de verdad no se esconde ?

raiden:no de lo que dijistes

dante:hum tal vez aunque trish y lady digan que soy un cabeza hueca si se pensar cuando se tratan de cosas asi

raiden:hablando de eso que mas paso con tu hermano

dante:quien vergil ? bueno el ha intentado matarme despues de que lo derrote ha habido un poco de paz en esa mission conoci a lady que queria tomar venganza contra su padre

raiden:vaya ahora entiendo el porque es tan asi

en eso llega sunny

sunny:me comunique con doktor dicen que todos estan bien y que quieren praticar con ustedes dos

raiden:y ahora el porque

sunny:dice que te tiene que hacer mejoras que el esta en un lugar asegurado en moscú

dante:vaya

raiden:esta bien creo que es hora de partir

sunny:bueno yo les puedo prestar un ericoptero para llegar mas rapido

dante:nunca eh montado uno...ME ENCANTARIA!

sunny :haha señor dante

dante:bueno chica vamos

raiden:no tan rapido ustedes dos...dante no te olvidas de alguien

dante:patty?

raiden:la ibamos a llevar con doktor para que la checara ya que puede tener un capullo de esa mujer loca

patty:descuide señor raiden yo me quedare aqui con sunny ella me enseñara algunas cosas

dante:bueno creo que es hora de partir

raiden:wolf quedate por si pasa algo

wolf:afirmativo

despues de despedirse ellos dante se subio al ericoptero hasta que

ring ring!

raiden:doktor que succede?! 

doktor:tengo malas noticias

iban en el ericoptero dante jugando con sus pistolas y raiden iba manejando

dante:vaya esta todo destruido

raiden:lose

dante:que succede

raiden apreto la palanca hace unas horas le dieron una noticia que su familia no se encontraba nada de rastros

raiden:...mi familia esta muerta

dante:...huh?

raiden:si tan solo hubiera estado aqui la hubiera protegido

dante:doktor...te dio esa noticia

raiden:si hace unas horas antes de subirnos

dante:vaya noticias eh una bonita manera de darte la bienvenida se como te sientes pero aun asi vamos a darle a esa perra su merecido se mantuvieron callados hasta que dante dijo

dante: ahora entiendo el porque tienes tanta paciencia para los niños

raiden solto una pequeña risa: tu eres como un niño y no me quejo

dante:toda persona tiene su lado niño

raiden sonrio dante de alguna o otra manera le subio el animo y si era hora de poner fin a todo esto hasta que en eso se oye una explosion

dante:que demo...

en eso dante ve por la puerta y eran demonios

raiden:que succede!

dante:conduce rapido !

en eso una de las aspas del ericoptero se rompe

raiden:genial tiene amigos (dijo sarcasticamente)

en eso vieron que una ave convinada con ballena iba atras de ellos dante se paro de ahi y dijo:es hora de la accion

raiden:hey no iras tu solo?

dante:pero y el ericoptero

raiden:no durara tanto

dante:bueno es hora o nunca

dante se avento de ahi con evony e ivory en las manos raiden se avento de ahi cayendo de ahi

ring ring!

boris:raiden estas bie!

raiden:un poco adolorido por la caida pero estoy bien

boris:y tu amigo?

dante:estoy bien (Estaba en el bote de basura )

boris:a donde van ahora

raiden:doktor quiere hacerme algunas mejoras

boris:ya entiendo bueno busquen la forma de salir de ahi ya que ese lugar esta cerrado

dante:vaya tiene razon

el lugar era un centro comercial abandonado tenia demasiados escombros

dante:vienes

raiden y dante comenzaron a caminar hasta que

raiden:este lugar es enorme

dante:shhh escuche algo

dante saco a rebellion y raiden su katana

raiden:muestrate

de los escombros salio una chica de cabello blanco con pantalon y una blusa blanca traia media coleta

?:ustedes son el señor dante y raiden

raiden:que necesitas

?:descuiden no les hare nada

dante:que paso aqui

?:no lo se cuando desperte estaba aasi porfavor pueden encontrar ami hermana

raiden:como es ?

?:es una chica de 17 años porfavor entregenle esto (le dio un collar )porfavor si la encuentren diganle que losiento que es mi ultimo deseo

dante:ella como se llama...

?:se llama elizabeth

pero antes de hacer otra pregunta la chica se desaparecio

raiden:vaya esa tia es algo extraña

dante:exacto bien busquemos ala chica

raiden:bien

empezaron a caminar hasta que escucharon un grito

raiden:esa es la chica

vieron a una chica de cabello blanco que era atacada por demonios dante apunto y comenzo a disparar raiden utilizo su katana comenzando a matarlos

? SON USTEDES!

raiden:descuida alguien nos envio por ti

dante:salgamos de aqui

empezaron a correr hasta ir a un bar ese lugar era el mas seguro por otra parte dante y raiden escuchaban a la chica

elizabeth:gracias por ayudarme chicos mi hermana me hubiera protegido si estuviera aqui

dante:tu...hermana tiene el pelo blanco como tu verdad

elizabeth:si ella murio por una enfermedad hace dos semanas

raiden y dante se miraron hasta que raiden dijo:ella nos dio esto (le entrego el collar a la chica)dante te espero afuera

elizabeth:Es el collar de mi hermana

dante:ella no los dio dijo que te lo dieramos cuando te encontraramos (bebio lo que quedaba en su copa)cuidate

cuando salio vio a raiden parado y vio que la chica les daba las gracias hasta desvanecerse raiden al ver eso sonrio al igual que dante pero ese lado conmovedor se fue ya que

dante!

dante:que paso patty (dijo ya que esa voz venia del celular)

ya les falta poco

dante:tuvimos un pequeño problema ya vamos para alla

raiden:veo que eso de que los deseos se cumplen es verdad

dante:ni que lo digas

raiden:bueno es hora de seguir antes de que se haga noche

finalizado


	7. Chapter 7

nota de la autora:y hola a todos otra vez este es el otro capitulo como lo prometi este es el ultimo que espero y todo salga bien sin mas que decir que comienze el capitulo

chapter 07 esto ya llega a su fin (aurrinastes mi vida!) y un nuevo comienzo

habian llegado con doktor el le explico a raiden haciendole nuevas mejoras ellos ahora estaban abajo en una cueva era posos con sangre

dante:este lugar es extraño

raiden:parece un matadero

?:y vaya que lo es jaja!

los dos al oir esa voz se pusieron en posicion de ataque

raiden:muestrate

pero en eso la mujer se mueve rapido dandole un golpe a dante en el estomago y a raiden que lo habienta contra la pared

?:oh tan lindos son espero y sean asi de fuertes

de la sombras salio una mujer de pelo wuero sus ojos eran azules y traia un traje completo color negro su pelo era largo le llegaba ala cintura

dante:quien eres exactamente

?:oh hijo de esparda no me recuerdas yo era algo muy especial para ti cuando tenias 9 años

dante:yo no te conosco

?:no me paresco a alguien (en eso la mujer toma la forma de )

dante:vergil

?:asi es hermano mio

dante:no eres nada especial para mi

entonces vergil lo abraza pero en eso

raiden:dante es una trampa ella juega con tus memorias

en eso se desaparece y le encaja una espada en el pecho dejando a raiden en shock

?:como pudistes ser tan imbecil

ella se volteo pero vio que una bala le dio en el brazo

dante:chicas demostremoles a esa mocosa lo que sabemos (sacandose la espada del pecho)

raiden:asi se habla

raiden saca su katana y dante a rebellion pero antes de atacar alguien los golpea

?:ooh mi querido jack que no me recuerdas ?

la mujer cirbog sale de la oscuridad y tira a raiden al piso cosa que raiden al ver eso detiene el golpe con su katana y le da una patada en el estomago

?:no me recuerdas (dijo seductoramente acercandose a raiden )amor

raiden:no soy nada tuyo

dante:que quieren exactamente

?:veras tu me conoces no se si recuerdas esto (ella le mostro un dije donde venia una niña como de 9 años y un niño de 10 el se quedo en shock )

?:oh mi lindo jack tambien tu no recuerdas a cocoa

memorias de dante:

hace 19 años

una niña lloraba ella no sabia que hacer su padre habia muerto hasta que

?oye te encuentras bien?

la niña levanto el rostro y vio a un niño todo dañado y sucio que traia una pistola

?:quien eres ?

dante:mi nombre es dante

?:yo me llamo merry

el se sento hasta que habian pasado los dias hasta que

dante:merry salva tu vida corre!

unos demonios atacaban y el comenzaba a disparar hasta que la policia la detuvo y se la llevo

merry:q..que hacen no porfavor

ellos la tenian encadenada y la asotaban los niños de ahi se burlaban de ella

merry:todo es por tu culpa dante!

memoria de raiden

guerra en siberia una niña de pelo cafe andaba con el peliwuero el suspiro ya que lo metia en problemas no le gustaba hacer nada de matar tratandose de un niño de tan solo 6 años que se puede esperar el queria saber quien era su madre y su padre pero nunca iba a succeder hasta que

?:jack cuidado

jack:cocoa se cuidarme solo es hora de separarse

cocoa:no jack no me dejes sola

jack:losiento pero me arte de que me llamen asesino (el tiro su cuchillo y se fue de ahi )}

cocoa:para eso nacimos y siempre seras asi

en eso dante cae al piso

merry:me recuerdas soy esa linda chica la cual dejastes que capturaran ademas de que tu padre y tu madre lo pagaron al iguak que tu hermano vergil al cual yo mate sabes el lo ultimo que dijo fue "adios dante"

dante al oir eso bajo la vista

dante:Sabes esto es y siempre sera dificil ya que nunca tuve una familia pense que ...simpre estariamos juntos ...pero me equivoque

mientras eso pasaba cocoa dijo

cocoa:yo mate a tu familia al igual lo que amabas somo maquinas abre los ojos raiden que vas a hacer cortar carne de hambuerguesas? congelarme y partirme en pedazos como lo hicistes con mistral? o hacerme un agujero en el estomago como lo hicistes con sam? o cortarme como lo hicistes con george ?

raiden:...no tienes razon pense que en america tendria una...vida normal sin tener que voltear hacia atras y ahora no puedo quedarme atras no tengo ni familia que pueda consolar ...pero a quien engaño ...naci para matar solamente tengo el apoyo de mis amigos

con dante:

dante:pero gracias a lady y alas personas que conosco al igual que a raiden que ellos me hicieron verlos como familia ¿sabes que pienso de esto que estas haciendo y le has dicho ami madre?

merry:que ?

en eso dante sonrio y dijo:QUE TU ERES LA HIJA DE PERRA!

saco a evony y comenzo a disparar merry evadio las balas

merry:hijo de puta

dante:que tal si (dijo jugando con sus pistolas sacando las dos)le damos un merecido chicas

merry:veamos que puedes hacer hijo de sparda

dante:esto se pondra del carajo chicas LET´S ROCK!

mientras con raiden

cocoa:y que te puede pasar mas

raiden sonrio sacando un aura color roja y saco su katana :de que jack esta aqui!

cocoa:me sorprendes veamos si puedes evadir esto

raiden de un movimiento la evadio haciendole una herida en el estomago a cocoa

cocoa:pero que

en eso raiden la patea y con una sonrisa dice:que tal si bailamos?

cocoa:tu lado ripper no ayudara en nada

raiden:pagaras por lo que le hicistes ami familia !

cocoa:si esque no termino primero contigo

el rio y dijo sonriendo:let´s dance!

por otra parte en el mundo de dante la cuidad estaba haciendo atacada que por suerte trish y lady peliaban contra los demonios

lady:que desastre (decia mientras disparaba)

trish:lose y sin paga maldicion (dijo frustrada mientras evadia)

lady:que tal si cuando terminemos le quitamos el dinero a dante

trish:jajaja y si regresa raiden? el sera nuestro premio

lady:quien le haga la cita primera se lo gana jajaja

trish:echo (decia mientras aventaba relampagos)

lady:espero y les vaya bien a ellos (mientras les daba alos demonios con la basuca estaban completamente rodeadas de demonios que lady esperaba con suerte a que todo salga completamente bien)

mientras

dante disparaba mientras que merry los evadia facilmente

merry:no puedes contra mi

dante brinco y empezo a darle desde arriba en eso merry saca unos tentaculos y lo empiezan a apretar pero de la nada alguien los corta era rebellion? pero el se dio cuenta que raiden la habento para ayudarlo que el le hizo una señal de gracias agarro a rebellion y empezo a golpear espada contra guadaña por otra parte raiden le daba de espadazos a cocoa que ella apenas evadia con sus sais que ella abrio un tanque de gas raiden al verlo se quito de ahi causando una explosion ahi donde peliaban cocoa se entretuvo raiden agarro su katana y abrio el tanque de gas mas causando fuego para que ella se entretuviera y la comenzo a golpear

raiden;esto es por mi familia

en eso el detuvo sus sais y le encajo su espada en el estomago atravensandola y abriendo la herida desde el estomago al pecho la chica callo en el carcho de sangre viendo como raiden la miraba completamente enojado lo habia dañado de un brazo ya que traia sangre en el

cocoa:como es posible que

raiden se le acerco completamente serio y se le acerco apunto de sacar su espada;que es posible

cocoa:...qu...que te...hayas convertido en un moustro...y la forma de la que me matas...te

raiden:en el campo de batalla se necesita ser sabio y tener fuerza de voluntad y en segunda de que naci siendo un moustro aunque mis amigos me aceptaran al igual que mi familia

cocoa:que esta muerta esa hija de perra y su cachorro

raiden saco su katana y apreto el mango de la espada y dijo:y en tercera NO LE DIJAS HIJA DE PERRA A MI ESPOSA (solamente le corto el cuello acabando con todo se sentia destrozado por lo de su familia pero aun asi seguiria adelante encajo su espada apoyandose en ella por otra parte dante pegaba espada contra espada con merry lo habia echo enojar asi pero en eso ella tomo ventaja ya que saco unos picos del piso encanjandoselos a dante el como pudo se salio de ahi el corrio hacia ella ella saco su espada y el a rebellion ambos se la encajaron pero ella fue la que callo dante la miro )

dante:se acabo el juego

merry:espera dante no (pero dante le comenzo a disparar llenandose de sangre el la vio caer al piso le quito la gema que ella hace unas horas le dijo que era del portal)

dante:esto se acabo

el suspiro vio que raiden iba agarrandose del brazo dante sonrio pero vio la gema azul

raiden:ah acabado

dante:se lose

raiden:que succede ?

dante:no es nada importante esta gema es de los portales creo que es hora de irme no vienes?

raiden se quedo pensando agarrandose el hombro y dijo:dante ? tengo cosas que hacer ademas

dante:oye eres bienvenido en mi familia tal vez no se vea por esas acosadoras pero se lo de tu familia ademas mi mundo no esta limpio no quieres desquitarte animo (el le toco el hombro)

raiden sonrio guardo su katana comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a maverick que ellos ahi los trataron que doktor y todos estaban reunidos

doktor:esto ya acabo y todo gracias a ti raiden y a tu amigo

courthey:sinceramente dos heroes asi son imparables

kevin:asi es

raiden:emm chicos les queria decir *suspiro* dante me invito a su mundo y no se que tal si ya no regreso

boris:eso nunca pasaria ya que esa mujer les dio esa gema azul que es del portal

dante:el tiene razon se puede abrir todos los dias

doktor:es tu desicion raiden como quiera nosotros estamos en contacto contigo todos los dias

courthey:ademas de que seran como vacaciones para ti

raiden:unas vacaciones sanguinias?

kevin:asi es mi amigo dracula

todos rieron hasta que boris dijo:es tu decision

raiden sonrio y suspiro

2 horas despues

estaban en solis

patty:dante! (ella fue a abrazarlo )

dante:oye cuidado estoy herido (el sonrio y dejo abrazar a patty raiden sonrio y vio que george y sunny tambien lo abrazaron )bueno es hora o nunca (el alzo la piedra y se habrio un portal )

patty:adios chicos los extrañare

patty abrazo a sunny y alos demas raiden sonrio podavia no se desidia pero vio que esos cuatro eran muy unidos(contando a wolf) hasta que dijo:dante creo que ya me decidi si quedarme o no

dante:y que respuesta es?

raiden sonrio y dijo:con una condiccion

en el mundo de dante

lady:aah que cansancio

trish:bueno que tal si vamos al local

lady:buena idea morrison dijo que ahi estaria

ellas se limpiaron terminaron con los demonios viajaron en la moto de lady y llegaron cuando la abrieron

las dos:dante!

ellas sonrieron vieron a su amigo peliplatiado sentado en su escritorio ellas se acercaron a el y en eso baja patty

patty:chicas

las dos:patty! (ellas abrazaron a patty)

lady:pe...pero como a que horas llegaron

patty:hace media hora chicas

en eso se les vino algo en mente

lady:o..oye dante y raiden?

dante no contesto las miro de reojo ellas suspiraron hasta que

?:yo pense que me extrañarian

ellas vieron y vieron a su amigo cirbog que salia de la cocina

lady:pero como porque volvistes

dante:decidio tomarse unas vacaciones

patty:y yo ya tengo nuevos amigos (abrazo a sunny)

raiden:sinceramente dante tenias razon al decir lo de la familia y decidi quedarme por un rato con ustedes claro esta que volvere a mi mundo

lady:esto se merece un festejo!

patty:bueno chicas hice un pastel de fresas quieren

dante:yo lo reparto

dante agarro un cuchillo pero cuando estuvo apunto de partirlo se abre la puerta y entra una orda de demonios

raiden:genial en media fiesta aparecen

lady:*suspiro*nunca aprenderan

dante:morrison llevate alos niños al cuarto

morrison:de echo ya me iba

patty:y nosotros ibamos a dar un paseo

sunny y george:adios raiden

dante:chicos ya saben que hacer (dante agarro a rebellion y a evony e ivory ) es hora de peliar en equipo cueste lo que cueste

raiden:sinceramente dante la fiesta se puso divertida

dante:Sabia que te ibas a divertir

lady:dejen de hablar y vamos a atacar

dante:asi se habla lady LET'S ROCK!

finalizado

bueno este es el final de este gran fanfic ...no se siento un gran hueco en el pecho ya que no lo queria acabar pero bueno todo se tiene que terminar algun dia enfin gracias alos que me apoyaron y me apoyan en mis historias bueno sin mas que decir yo soy torres y con un beso me despido!


	8. Chapter 8

epilogo :

raiden?

...que pasa doktor

hemos encontrado un archivo

eh?

narra dante:

ya saben lo que dicen siempre que ahi un final feliz ahi algo que sale mal y despues de todo nunca nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados

que clase de archivo doktor?

creo que cuando fue a esa base encontre algunos documentos sunny los esta hackeando

como se llama el archivo ?

Archivo-02 error

ah?!

y hablando de eso como vas con tu amigo

jeje muy bien creo que es hora de poner en marcha este lugar boris mandame los documentos

vaya suenas mas reanimado raiden

lose ire a visitar a roses cuando tenga oportunidad

oh hablando de tu esposa ahi alguien aqui que te esta buscando desde hace mucho

quien?

papá?

hey john como estas?

bien papá mami esta ...

lose cariño debes ser fuerte todo estara bien

papá quiero ir contigo

creo que sera mejor que vengas conmigo aqui tendras a una amiguita con la cual vas a jugar

bueno raiden es hora de trabajar

que bien ...ya no tenia trabajo

boris quiero que me mandes los archivos hablando de eso mi hijo como se salvo de ...

descuida pronto te lo contare

muy bien

en eso raiden dice :

dante tenemos una mission

je? hablando de eso amigo mio yo tambien despues de que acabamos con esos demonios morrison me dio esto

un archivo?

este archivo tiene algo que ver con el que te dijo doktor?

asi es

creo que este mundo esta muy corrupto despues de todo la guerra nunca acaba

bueno y me puedes decir que es ese archivo?

leelo

...whitechapel?

asi es algo raro pasa ahi creo que eso alo que llaman jack el destripador a vuelto

*risa*

no ese jack raiden se trata de otra persona yo te conosco muy bien y no has ido nunca a londres de este mundo

me conoces muy bien

dejemos esta conversacion ahi que entrar ala accion otra vez espero y con este trabajo me pagen bien

bien vayamos

finalizado


End file.
